


So Carefree Together

by Meldanya



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/pseuds/Meldanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smiling and laughing Jack Robinson. Phryne can't get that picture of Jack and Rosie out of her mind (from 2x01). A brief ficlet from Phryne's perspective of early Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Carefree Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic for the fandom (and to AO3). It’s something I quickly wrote out this evening after being inspired by Chapter 41 of Fire_Sign’s lovely '500 Words You Should Know'. This drabble is Phryne’s reaction to the photo of Jack & Rosie in 201, and her thoughts afterwards.

_Jack Robinson smiling and laughing._

Phryne felt she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was, staring at that picture on George Sanderson's mantle. She had already quickly revised her early assumptions with Jack as an attractive, but stick-in-the-mud rule follower.  

After the police strike, _"It would be a tactical error to think you have me pegged just yet, Miss Fisher."_

After that kiss in Cafe Replique, _"Lately, you're full of surprises."_

She knew Jack Robinson: loyal, intense, dedicated, thoughtful (with a wry sense of humour and irresistible hands). Her partner. But the man in this picture?

Young Jack. Shirt-sleeves. Casual. Relaxed. Smiling at the elegant woman in his arms like he hadn't a care in the world. Eyes full of love and … passion? His face looked like it was about to burst out into a joyful laugh.

What would his laugh sound like? What would his eyes look like when he did?

Yes, Phryne was definitely surprised. Suprised and intrigued. What depths was Jack hiding?

And she had never been one to leave curiosity unfulfilled.

* * *

 

Jack surprised her even more as the investigation went on -- she had expected him to be much more flustered at her fan dance, or when she leapt into his lap. Instead, she got self-possessed quips. He had clearly unwound in a few short months. Her curiosity deepened: how far could she push him?

She tried a relatively blunt approach after the cemetery murders: _man who claims to have no passions, in spite of a heart that runs as deep as the Pacific Ocean._

"Funny, all I see is another martini." Careful, guarded man. What had the years done to him?

If blunt appeals to passion wouldn't work, perhaps she could bring out his sense of fun?

Fun came sooner than expected with the gorgeous long weekend in Queenscliff (brutal murders aside). Delightful banter. Sneaking champagne. Midnight escapades. Straggling home in wet clothes in the wee hours of the morning.

"And the pirates girls of Collingwood ruled the waves," he toasted. Oh, yes, she was definitely getting Jack Robinson to relax. Now if she could only get him to laugh.

Luna Park came close. They rode the Scenic Railway over and over again, Jack with an actual grin on his face. Yet still, Phryne observed that damn reserved look behind his eyes.

After the House of Fleuri show, the man was actually blatantly flirting, laughter and passion dancing behind his eyes. She was getting so close to breaking the reserve.

As he wrapped his scarf around her at the Abbotsford game, she thought she was there. He looked like the Jack of the photograph, one who would kiss his sweetheart with an impudent chuckle, right in front of her father. It only lasted a moment and then he snapped back to reserved, cautious Jack.

And then, everything changed with a car crash and a motorcycle chase. Things with Jack had become more complicated, more serious, and Phryne put the picture out of her mind.  

She forgot about it, until months later, on the tennis court, she heard Jack Robinson laughing. Jack Robinson smiling like he hadn't a care in the world. Smiling at _her_.

 


End file.
